A clock signal is a particular type of signal that oscillates between a high and a low state. Although more complex arrangements are used, the most common clock signal is in the form of a square wave with a 50% duty cycle, usually with a fixed, constant frequency. Circuits using the clock signal for synchronization may become active at either the rising edge, falling edge, or, in the case of double data rate, both in the rising and in the falling edges of the clock cycle. Clock signals are used to coordinate actions of components in digital circuits. A clock signal is produced by a clock generator. As one example, radar systems use clock signals to synchronize operation of transmitters, receivers and other components.